orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Backgrounds
Crow's Foot Member Whether you grew up in the slums bamboozling foolish gamblers out of their coin or spent your youth pilfering loose change from the pockets of the less –attentive travellers, your lifestyle of deceiving to survive eventually drew the attention of the Foot. Offering protection, a form of kinship and a number of useful resources to further develop your craft as a criminal, you agree to receive the brand of the Crow’s Foot and join their ranks. You could be a meagre pickpocket lining the coffers of the Foot’s with coin, a skilled social deceiver, valued for your information gathering and infiltration. Or skilled with a blade to the degree of becoming a personal hitman for your sect’s Spireling. Regardless, while the threat of the law is ever looming, the advantage to having a foot in such a powerful and connected cartel can greatly out-weigh the paranoia. * Skill Proficiencies: Deception, plus your choice of one between Sleight of Hand or Stealth. * Tool Proficiencies: Your choice of one from Thieves’ Tools, Forgery Kit or Disguise Kit. * Languages: Thieves’ Cant * Equipment: A set of dark common clothing including a hood, a set of tools to match your choice of tool proficiency and a belt pouch containing 10gp. Feature: A Favor In Turn You gained enough standing within the Crow’s Foot that you can call in a favor from your contacts, should you be close enough to a centre of Foot activity. A request for a favor can be no longer than 20 words, and is passed up the chain to an undisclosed Spireling for approval. This favor can take a shape up to the DM’s discretion depending on the request, with varying speeds of fulfilment: If money is needed, a small loan can be provided. If you’ve been imprisoned, they can look into breaking you free, or paying off the jailer. The turn comes when a favor is asked to be repaid. The favor debt can be called in without warning and many times with intended immediacy. Perhaps you are called to commit a specific burglary without the option to decline. Maybe press a noble for a specific secret at an upcoming ball. The Foot could even request a hit on an NPC, no questions asked. Failure to return on the favor could result in you being branded a traitor and hunted down. League of Mages Member Early on in your life you were accepted into the League of Mages and sent to one of the schools of magic in Sengoku, Paradox or a chapter closer to home. You may have been identified by a member of the League who spotted your talent or knack for magic, or simply applied yourself, in the hopes of becoming a decorated wizard. You could have had a sponsor or still do, or maybe you were able to push yourself through your education by being born into a wealthy family or by other means. Your training and understanding in manipulating the weave is complete, but you are still a novice with much to learn. With perhaps your goal to become a Magister or Spellwright someday. * Skill Proficiencies: Your choice of two from among Arcana, History, Medicine or Persuasion. * Languages: One of your choice. * Equipment: A set of fine clothes, your chapter or school’s student robes, a writing kit (small pouch with a quill, ink, folded parchment and a small penknife) and a belt pouch containing 10gp. Feature: 'Student Privilege You’ve learned to wear your League status with pride and authority, as well as gaining a few allies within your chapter or school. This allows use of any Tool Kit, so long as the Tool Kit is used on the grounds of your chapter or school and is not removed from their grounds. These can range from making potions or enchanting items, and you have access to free crafting materials and enchanting ingredients that are relatively inexpensive or your argument for the is convincing. Additionally, most libraries and other entities allied or under the League will acknowledge your membership. '''Variant Feature: '''Sponsor ' You have someone that you have applied for, or have taken it up upon themselves to be your Sponsor, your personal guardian and teacher. It is up to the player and DM to discuss the relationship between the player character and their Sponsor, and how they would interact with each other and how often etc. Cloud Assembly Member Armed with an inventive mind, a love for magical technology and an unquenchable energy, you are an enthusiastic participant in the research work of the Assembly. You most likely began your career though as an assistant to, aspiring to become a skilled mage, alchemist, engineer or other position in the Assembly. Your mind may be imaginative and innovative, but you must still do the grunt work and learn to be inspired by all things, experiences, success and failures. Your superior might have sent you on a mission to acquire rare materials, test new technology or create your own. * '''Skill Proficiencies: Arcana, Investigation. * Languages: Choose one from Draconic, Gnomish or Primordial. * Tool Proficiencies: One type of artisan’s tools. * Equipment: A Cloud Assembly insignia, one set of artisan’s tools, charred and twisted remains of a failed experiment, a hammer, a block and tackle, a set of workshop clothes and a belt pouch containing 5gp. '''Feature: '''Urban Infrastructure The Cloud Assembly built Cloud City from the ground up. All of its members have basic knowledge and understanding of how buildings, roadways, aqueducts and other infrastructure is constructed. You can find structural weaknesses, entry points or secret passages purely by intuition and educated guesses.